This invention concerns a device to remove coils of rolled stock from a corresponding coiling machine.
To be more exact, the device is suitable to remove coils of rolled stock such as bars, plate, or rods (smooth or ribbed) of hot-rolled metal material, with a cross-section either round, square, rectangular, hexagonal or otherwise.
The device according to the invention is placed downstream of a traditional rolling train, provided with a precision coiling machine, that is to say, of the type wherein the individual spirals are formed under the guidance of mechanical means which regulate their packing, density and tension.
The state of the art covers a device to remove coils of rolled stock associated with a rolling train wherein each coil of rolled stock, coiled by a coiling machine on a vertical axis, is removed by a first trolley which, keeping the coil vertical, lifts it and carries it to a second trolley used to transport and convey the coil.
This device has the disadvantage that it cannot be used to remove and move coils formed on coiling machines with a horizontal axis of rotation, since it has no means suitable to perform this movement.
The present applicant has designed, tested and embodied this invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain further advantages.
The main purpose of the invention is to achieve a device to remove coils of rolled stock wherein the coil formed in the coiling machine can be removed without unravelling the spirals and without damaging the outer layers, and wherein it is possible to transport the coil to a tying station first and to a weighing and storing station later both quickly and safely.
In accordance with this purpose, the device according to the invention comprises means to remove the coil, which are associated with the coiling machine and are movable, in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of rotation thereof, between a first inactive position, wherein they are arranged outside the space occupied by the coiling machine itself, and a first working position, wherein they cooperate with the coil of rolled stock to remove it and move it. Actuation means are also provided to move the removal means from the inactive position to the first working position and vice versa.
It is thus possible to remove and move coils of rolled stock which are even very heavy, in the order of several tonnes, in rolling lines with an hourly production in the order of 100-110 tonnes per hour.
A second purpose of the invention is to achieve a device to remove and move coils of rolled stock wherein each coil is maintained compact during the removal and movement steps.